Los lazos que nos unen
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily se dirige a Londres, pero Hotch se cuestiona sus razones... y el momento de hablarlo es el momento en que se revela un secreto que estuvo guardado por años. Para Paula
1. Chapter 1

N.A. Hace mucho que no subía una historia, lo lamento... pero aquí va esta nueva historia, ubicada al final de la temporada 7. Fue una petición especial, así que va para mi amiga y fan favorita: **Paula.**

**Los lazos que nos unen**

**1-Antes de la partida**

Cuando Emily presentó su renuncia de la UAC todos quedaron en shock, no podían creer que ella fuera a irse de nuevo, que ella no pudiera volver a quedarse... no tenía mucho sentido pese a que ella se los había explicado una y otra vez. El más contrariado con todo eso era Hotch, sentía incomodidad, desilusión también, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la inconfundible sensación de que había algo más en esa decisión.

Pesé a que Emily después de presentar su renuncia tenía tiempo libre antes de marcharse, Hotch nunca encontraba el momento para hablar con ella... siempre estaba JJ o García o alguien así con ella, o él tenía más trabajo acumulado que nunca y cuando terminaba apenas tenía tiempo para ver a Jack. Era inútil.

Un par de días de que Emily partiera hacia Londres finalmente Hotch se decidió a invitarla a cenar, sabía que su relación era muy inestable, pero era mejor confrontar las cosas de frente. Envió a Jack a dormir a casa de Jessica, preparó algo especial y trato de pensar que era exactamente lo que quería preguntarle a Emily, como abordar el tema de su partida sin que ella sintiera que la estaba interrogando, que estaba volviéndose loco con la idea de que ella se fuera.

Emily llegó esa noche a casa de Hotch cargada de muchas ideas y recuerdos que no sabía si podría liberar... conocía a Hotch como a la palma de su mano y sabía que esa cena no era sin intención extra, si planeaba interrogarla era por qué él también la conocía y entendía perfectamente que había algo más.

-Hola, Emily- saludó él al verla llegar- te ves hermosa-

-Hola... gracias por el cumplido- contesto ella con un ligero sonrojo- siempre me dices eso-

-Es que siempre te ves hermosa- contestó él abrazándola suavemente

Habían salido tantas veces, habían tenido tantas veces una relación, habían pasado por mucho juntos y sin embargo después de todo lo de Foyet, de Doyle y eso no eran una pareja, ya nunca lo eran, les faltaba algo más de estabilidad, de sentido, volver a ponerle una razón a estar juntos y que ella decidiera de la noche a la mañana irse a Londres no era para nada útil.

Hotch la invitó cortés y algo seductoramente a sentarse a la mesa con él, a compartir una botella de vino y algo de intimidad juntos, a tener un poco de tiempo para verse y hablar antes de que ella se fuera. No sabía si tendrían oportunidad de verse después de que ella se fuera a Londres. Emily parecía encantada de estar con él de modo que Hotch se sintió seguro de abordar el tema de su partida.

-Será una lastima no poder hacer esto seguido- comentó él

-La verdad sí, eres mi cocinero y anfitrión favorito- halagó Emily

-A mi me encanta tenerte aquí, será una lastima que me quede tan lejos Londres-

-Vamos, Aarón... no te reprimas, quieres hablar de algo en particular, quieres preguntarme sobre mi partida- dijo ella sonriéndole

-Pensé en ser más sutil que eso- dijo él dedicándole una larga mirada- no me hago a la idea de que te vayas de pronto, ¿por qué Emily?-

-Creo que se lo he dicho un millón de veces a todos- se quejó ella

-Lo sé, el trabajo, la oportunidad, que las cosas no son iguales aquí, lo sé, lo has dicho todo el tiempo, pero estamos siendo honestos ¿verdad?- dijo él- quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas exclusivamente a mi que esas son las verdaderas razones-

Emily lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con toda la determinación posible, pero sabía que con la mirada ellos podían mirar muy dentro del alma del otro, además él más que nadie tenía derecho a saber a entender... Lo amaba tanto que no podía mentirle, ya habían tenido suficiente de distancias, mentiras y cosas que quedaban por decir.

-Contigo no puedo usar esa simple excusa Aarón- dijo ella esquivando su mirada por un momento- es cierto que esta oportunidad de trabajo es única, es grandiosa, pero no es mejor que estar aquí con el equipo... pero...-

-¿Pero? ¿por qué quieres ir a Londres?-

-Porque voy a buscar alguien...- dijo ella con un suspiro- a alguien que me importa muchísimo-

Hotch sintió por un momento que se le rompía el corazón al pensar que ella tenía a alguien más, alguien por quien era capaz de irse hasta Europa, se sintió francamente celoso de no ser él por quien hacia ese viaje... Habían pasado por tanto, desde tantos años atrás esa maravillosa aventura que tenían mientras él había trabajado para la madre de Emily, todo ese amor y esos recuerdos.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó él con un nudo en la garganta

Emily sintió al momento que lo había puesto celoso, no era su intención pero era difícil de explicarlo, no sabía como, no después de todos esos años... Lo miró fijamente, tantas cosas juntos, tanto amor, tanto dolor, el tiempo separados y el tiempo juntos era igual de valioso para ella, estaban llenos de heridas y cicatrices, pero de las que habían aprendido tanto, y que habían vivido juntos... le parecía justo que esa la vivieran juntos también.

Suspiró, sabía que tendría que haberle explicado todo antes de que se casará con Haley, pero habían pasado tantas cosas, ella quería que se quedará con ella por amor, no por la fuerza, le había parecido trampa... y luego la INTERPOL y Doyle... Suspiró, tenía que contarle.

-Tengo una hija, Aarón- confesó ella

-¿Cómo... cómo dices?-

-Tengo una hija, Aarón- dijo con un nudo en la garganta pensando como explicarle el resto del asunto- esta en Europa, en un internado... ella... ni siquiera sé como es ahora, pero quiero ir a saberlo... tiene 15 y finalmente puedo ir a verla, después de todo esto- Emily miró la sorpresa de Hotch y no se detuvo- estuvo escondida todo este tiempo por mi trabajo en la INTERPOL y lo que paso con Doyle, no era seguro para ella, no podía tenerla conmigo, lo supe desde el principio... pero ya es tiempo de que vaya a buscarla...-

-Emily- Hotch la interrumpió- ¿es mi hija?-

Emily lo miró en silencio durante un momento, le hubiera gustado contarle tantas cosas desde antes, aunque suponía que él ya sabía bastante años atrás...

-Sí- dijo ella al fin

A Emily le hubiera gustado poder hablarlo 15 años antes, antes de que él cambiará de trabajo y se fuera a Seattle, antes de que ella empezará con trabajos para la INTERPOL, antes de que todo en su vida se volviera complicado. Se habían visto varias veces antes y después del nacimiento y supuso que él sabía que estaba pasando, pero habían pasado por tanto y él se había comprometido con Haley y... suspiró.

-¿Vas a Londres a ver a nuestra hija?- preguntó él

-Sí... voy a ver a nuestra hija-


	2. Recuerdos y planes

**N.A. **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... Lamento no estar actualizando pronto, pero entre el trabajo y que no sé exactamente a donde va esta historia, tardo un poco más de lo esperado. Espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews

**2- Recuerdos y planes**

Hotch y Emily pasaron toda la noche juntos, envueltos en una atmósfera extraña, en una sensación desconocida para ambos... hablaron por horas, recordaron muchos momentos que sólo ellos conocían. A ratos se quedaban callados, apenas y se miraban, pero era parte de un silencio cómplice, lleno de cosas que no necesitaban decirse para ser entendidas.

Él estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía ni como explicarlo, quería ser parte de todo eso en la misma medida que quería olvidarlo, le parecía que es niña que no conocía pertenecía a una vida que había anhelado pero nunca alcanzado y a la que finalmente había renunciado. Y de pronto se presentaba como un fantasma, como la aparición de algo que hacia mucho no se añoraba, sentía que el piso se tambaleaba. Y sin embargo... quería ser parte de eso, quería recuperar ese mundo perdido.

Si nunca había tenido algo realmente, ¿era posible extrañarlo?... Podía extrañar su romance con Emily, apasionado, fortuito, delicioso, secreto, adictivo... Podía extrañar esos sueños de juventud, esas deliciosas tarde juntos donde se preguntaban como sería su futuro, en los que se imaginaban viajando por medio mundo tomados de la mano. Pero extrañar a esa hija que no conocía no debía ser posible... y la extrañaba, eso era extraño, tenía ganas de conocerla, de saber como era, de entenderla.

-Quiero ir contigo- dijo él

-No puedes- dijo ella

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sería extraño que partiéramos los dos, así tan de repente...- contestó Emily sin alterarse, como si tuviera mucho preparando esa respuesta- yo tengo el trabajo en Londres, de modo que será como el pretexto... además el equipo te necesita aquí... Yo te necesito aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no sé como saldrán las cosas- contestó tranquila, sin mirarlo si quiera- porque necesito saber que tengo un sitio seguro a donde volver-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú eres a donde siempre quiero volver- confesó ella

-¿Quieres que te espere?- se sorprendió él, acostumbrado a que cuando se separaban no pedían ni prometían nada

-Sí, esta vez sí- contestó Emily tomándole la mano- este vez quiero que esperes por mi y podamos estar juntos-

-¿Para ella?-

-Sobre todo en caso de que ella no quiera volver a verme... no estaría lista para eso, me rompería en pedazos ir en su búsqueda y ser rechazada- dijo Emily con un nudo en la garganta

-Eso no tendría porque pasar, Em-

-La abandone, Aarón-

-Tenías tus razones ¿no?- preguntó él porque no podía estar seguro, no conocía toda la historia

Emily tuvo que contarle entonces los fragmentos de esos quince años que se había perdido y que eran necesarios antes de que ella se marchara al otro lado del mundo a unir las partes de una familia que nunca se había planeado existir. Lo que la había llevado a esconder a una niña que necesitaba ser amada y en la que Emily había pensado cada día de su vida desde el día en que había entendido que no podía estar con ella.

Nunca le había resultado tan difícil trabajar para l INTERPOL como cuando fue necesario dejar a esa niñita con la que apenas había tenido tiempo de convivir, que era pequeña y no iba a alcanzar a recordarla porque aun era una niña y los recuerdos de la infancia nunca perduran... Pero tenía una misión peligrosa en manos, hacia mucho se había comprometido con la INTERPOL y la misión de desmantelar toda la red en la que permanecía Doyle.

Su primer instinto había sido ir de nuevo en busca de Hotch y dejarle a la niña, decirle "es tu hija" y hacerlo prometer que él la mantendría a salvo, pero era riesgoso... Y él estaba casado, no podía hacer eso. Tal como algo más de dos años antes, cuando había descubierto el embarazo en algún lugar de Europa se dio cuenta de que no podía pedirle eso a Hotch y lo lamento inmensamente.

Le hubiera gustado que ella ayudará a volver a reunirlos, pero ya no tenía tiempo para reencuentros, para romances clandestinos... Sólo había tiempo para despedirse y dejarla a salvo. Y correr a desmantelar una complicada red europea. A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que dejará eso a alguien más. Pero era tarde para pensarlo.

Había deseado cada noche dar marcha atrás, una vez involucrada con Doyle añoraba los brazos de Hotch más que nada, deseaba inmensamente no haber sido ella la primera en decir que estaba bien que se casará con Haley, era mucho más estable que ella... y el tiempo con Declan le dejaba una herida que le recordaba que ella tenía una hija propia con la que no podía jugar y reír de ese modo. El mundo se había vuelto injusto para ella.

-¿Qué pasará cuando la encuentres?- preguntó Hotch

-Aún no lo sé... –

-No puedes ir a ciegas por ella-

-Sé que quiero tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, de conocerla, sé que quiero darle un hogar... y ahora también sé que quiero que la conozcas- declaró Emily sintiendo un nudo en el estomago- no voy con un plan fijo, es verdad, pero creo que es mejor así... voy a conocer a una adolescente no a una niña, no todo dependerá de mi-

-¿Me llamarás cuando sepas algo?- preguntó Hotch nuevamente inquieto

-Sí-

-¿La traerás aquí?-

-No lo sé-

-Em...-

-No te puedo prometer nada, Aarón- contestó ella y le acarició el rostro- hoy como hace tantos años no puedo prometer nada, nuevamente me voy a Europa a ciegas y sé que nuevamente te dejo a ti sin entender nada, pero esta vez te llamaré-

-¿Es un trato?-

-Sí, es un trato... sabrás de mi todo el tiempo- contestó Emily

-Aún así no quiero que te vayas- dijo Hotch y la besó

Y Emily entendió que por primera vez en muchos años, después de tantas aventuras, después de tanta pasión contenida... se encontraban ante un inminente choque, donde se verían obligados a admitir que deseaban estar juntos para siempre, que querían que eso pasará... que todo hasta ese momento eran simples pretextos para no volver a entregarse a la pasión y a la añoranza de su amor. Que querían hacer planes a futuros. Y que todo eso dependía de una persona más... al otro lado del mundo.


	3. Verdades

**N.A., **Mil disculpas por tanto retraso para actualizar, pero aquí va la continuación. espero les guste :D

**3- Verdades**

Sólo cuando realmente estaba por irse, un par de días más tarde de contarle toda la verdad a Hotch, Emily se dio cuenta de que su plan tenía muchas fallas, iba demasiado a la ligera en esa búsqueda, no se le había ocurrido pensar que no podía sólo aterrizar en Londres y encontrar a su hija, no era tan simple, Londres era la ciudad más grande y poblada de Europa.

Casi al mismo tiempo pareció ocurrírsele esa idea a Hotch, porque justo el día anterior a la partida de Emily se apareció en su casa muy temprano para hablar con ella. Se veía algo preocupado, de hecho a Emily le preocupo que no estuviera en la UAC justo en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Emily al verlo

-Pensé en lo que estas apunto de hacer- contestó él muy serio

-Si vas a decirme que no debo irme a Londres creo que ya expliqué mis razones- contestó ella no muy cómoda con eso

-No, no... ya entendí esa parte- contestó él- pero creo que hay algo que no pensamos-

-Dirás que no pensé- corrigió ella- este es mi plan y mi viaje-

-Lo que sea... Em... no puedes irte a Londres en una búsqueda a ciegas, no creo que funcione-

-Pensé lo mismo-

Emily relajo su expresión y lo invitó a pasar, le hubiera gustado abrazarlo y quedarse en sus brazos para siempre como celebrando la sincronización total de sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones, le hacía pensar en lo perfecta que habría sido su vida de quedarse juntos, casarse, tener familia... habría sido tan ideal y sincronizado. Pero no era momento de pensar en el pasado, sino en el futuro... o tal vez podía pensar en ambos, porque ese viaje significaba justamente una mezcla de su pasado con su futuro.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- preguntó ella

-¿Me dejarás ser parte de todo esto?-

-Ya eres parte de esto, Aarón- contestó ella- es algo que nos corresponde resolver juntos, así que... ¿qué haremos?-

-Necesitamos ayuda- declaró Hotch- vamos a ver al equipo-

-¿qué?- eso le extraño mucho a Emily

-No puedes ir a Londres a buscar a una niña que no sabes como es o donde exactamente esta, necesitamos saber algo...Si le decimos a García y al equipo podremos encontrarla antes, sabrás donde buscarla-

-No pensaba decirle esto a nadie... con trabajo a ti-

-Si la encuentras y la haces parte de nuestras vidas igual tendrían que saber ¿no?- dijo Hotch mirándola insistente- Em... vamos, podemos hacer eso, tienen derecho... nosotros tenemos derecho a tener una oportunidad de encontrarla-

Emily guardo silencio durante un momento, Hotch siempre tenía argumentos para desarmarla... tenía razón, tarde o temprano todos tenían que saber y si decirle la verdad a todos les conseguía ayuda entonces todos saldrían ganando.

-De acuerdo, digámosle... pero sólo porque de verdad quiero encontrarla-

-Entonces vamos ahora mismo-

Emily no alcanzó a discutir con él, antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el auto de Hotch camino a la UAC a punto de revelar el secreto mejor guardado de su vida... Sentía nervios de lo que tendrían que confesar, pero no había marcha atrás, todos necesitaban eso, Hotch y ella necesitaban información y el equipo merecía una mejor explicación de porque ella se iba con tanta ansiedad.

Todo el equipo se extraño de ver a Emily aparecer tan temprano, como si estuviera aún trabajando ahí, pero era más extraña la expresión de preocupación y seriedad que tenían Hotch y Emily cuando entraron juntos y pidieron a todo el equipo que se reuniera lo más rápido posible. Supieron de inmediato que estaba a punto de cambiar algo, algo que los incluía a todos como familia.

-Tengo que contarles algo chicos... es muy importante y voy a necesitar su ayuda- dijo Emily al sentarse frente a todos, luego miró a Hotch y corrigió- Vamos a necesitar su ayuda-

Emily temblaba aunque era casi imperceptible, Hotch al notarlo colocó su mano sobre su hombro como para mostrarle que estaba con ella en esa travesía, era la confesión y la petición de ayuda de ambos. Fue ahí donde los miembros de la UAC se enteraron de la historia de Hotch y Emily, de casi 17 años de historia, del amor pasional enterrado, recuperado y vuelto a enterrar...

El equipo trato de mantenerse sereno, impasible, pero no pudieron realmente, cruzaban miradas y más de una vez quisieron interrumpir con una pregunta, pero cada que si quiera intentaban alzar la voz, Hotch los fulminaba con una mirada, hasta que Emily terminará la historia no iba a permitir interrupción alguna.

Cuando finalmente Emily terminó de explicarles todo y de pedir su ayuda el equipo estaba en silencio. No tenían palabras. Tras un espeso silencio por parte de todos, García fue la primera en reaccionar. Sin saber que decir exactamente abrazó muy fuerte a Emily. Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta sus computadoras... tal vez tardaría mucho en tener las palabras correctas para confortarla o decirle que estaba con ella, pero podía ser la primera en colaborar.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Emily era contestar lo que García preguntará, los datos básicos que se necesitaban de una niña a la que ninguno conocía. De una niña con quince años, nacida 3 de septiembre, internada en algún lugar de Londres, abandonada en un sitio seguro con apenas un año, sin familia conocida... Emily intentaba parecer calmada mientras García tecleaba y buscaba a la velocidad de la luz. Ni siquiera sabían como sería.

El equipo se mantenía ahí también, en la puerta, esperando, intercambiando impresiones en susurros, hablando a penas con Hotch quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Emily. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. De pronto todos estaban buscando a una chica a la que no conocían, pero a la que ya consideraban su familia... de improvisto García soltó un suspiro captando la atención de todos.

-Creo que la tengo-

Por un momento el corazón de Hotch y Emily se detuvo, mientras García iba desglosando información y mostrando una foto. No necesito decir nada, ningun dato, sólo basto que ambos clavaran los ojos en la foto de una quinceañera de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello lacio castaño oscuro, para que lo supieran.

La habían encontrado.

Emily sabía a donde ir finalmente...


	4. Londres

**4- Londres **

Todo el equipo acompaño a Emily al aeropuerto, con un nudo en el corazón pero concientes de que así debían ser las cosas, concientes de que había un buen motivo para perder a su amiga durante un tiempo. Se tomaron unos minutos cada uno para despedir a su amiga y recordarle que su búsqueda era importante, que todo saldría bien, que ellos estarían listos para apoyarla, que cuando fuera necesario responderían a su petición de ayuda. Al final le dieron unos minutos a solas con Hotch.

-Aarón... hay algo que necesito saber- dijo ella tomada de la mano de Hotch- ¿Qué pasará cuando este de vuelta? Estoy asustada-

-¿en general? ¿o con ella?-

-No... tú y yo-

-Emily...- Hotch suspiró, había descubierto demasiadas cosas en esos días y tenía muy claro que su relación con Emily necesitaba algo más- no importa lo que pase allá, estamos juntos, de ahora en adelante lo estaremos siempre.. y cuando regreses seremos una familia-

-Te amo- declaró ella pensando en lo mucho que había tardado en aquella declaración, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de partir.

-Yo te amo a ti-

Era hora de partir.

El vuelo fue largo, Emily estaba muy nerviosa, Londres le parecía descomunal, una ciudad desconocida , repleta de gente y creía que su búsqueda sería imposible, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar... No sabía como iba a hacer convencer a una adolescente de que era parte de su vida. No sabía si contaba con la fuerza y las armas necesarias para lograr su cometido. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a su hija, miedo de fallarle a Hotch. Miedo de fallarse a si misma. Miedo de no poder explicar la decisión que había tomado tanto tiempo atrás... miedo de que la hubiera protegido tanto tiempo manteniéndola lejos para terminar por perderla.

Pero tenía la información que le había dado García. Tenía una foto. Tenía todas las intenciones de triunfar, luchar y seguir... Tenía una familia en DC con la cual volver pasará lo que pasará... Lamentaba mucho lo que iba a hacer en Londres, lamentaba que ese trabajo fantástico sólo fuera una cortina de humo para su búsqueda...

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de instalarse cuando ya la había telefoneado todo el equipo por separado para saber si estaba bien. Y al poco rato ya tenía que estarse reportando con el trabajo, tenía que cubrir un puerto muy importante en ese momento y no le dio tiempo ni de arrepentirse. La semana entera se le fue en irse acoplando a todo ello, al nuevo trabajo, a las nuevas personas... Si no fuera porque cada noche al terminar con el trabajo y regresar a su departamento se recordaba lo que estaba haciendo ahí, se habría vuelto loca de tanto trabajo y tanta soledad.

El fin de semana revisó la dirección del internado, García le había dicho donde estaba pero aún así quería revisar el lugar con respecto a su posición actual. No era precisamente cerca, pero sabía que no tendría problema en llegar hasta allá. Miró durante mucho rato el mapa en la computadora antes de decidirse a hacer algo. Se sentía paralizada estando tan cerca del momento de la verdad.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a salir era mediodía y llovía un poco, de modo que el tráfico parecía abarcar toda la ciudad, tardaría un rato en llegar y no tenía ganas de tardar, de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en un auto pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. No quería pensarlo, si lo pensaba demasiado empezaría a dudar... ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Y en cualquier caso lo correcto ¿para quién?... ¿para ella?... de cierto modo ella era la que quería eso... tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así, no sabía como podía explicarle a una chica de quince años que la había abandonado, no sabía como volver a casa y decirle a Hotch que ahora tenían que ser una familia y eso tenía sentido.

Tal vez no tenía sentido alguno todo eso. Sentía sus piernas temblar... La lluvia parecía una señal de que era tiempo de detenerse. Miró la única foto que tenía e intentó sonreír... García había invertido tanto tiempo en encontrarla. El equipo había decidido apoyarla, habían aceptado su historia y no habían cuestionado porque no la había contado antes ni nada por el estilo. Hotch había confiado en ella y estaba esperándola, también le debía respuestas a él... No podía cambiar de parecer en ese momento. No era algo que nada más la involucrará a ella... Era más grande.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino estaba un poco contrariada, se detuvo delante del edificio que era el internado, hasta que una gota resbaló por su rostro no se dio cuenta de que seguía lloviendo y ella ni siquiera había abierto su paraguas. Se limpió las gotas de lluvia del rostro y avanzó con paso decidido.

Una vez que entró al recibidor miró alrededor, no sabía bien que le esperaba... en el vestíbulo había una señorita, suponía que era encargada de visitantes, había unas escaleras al lado que Emily no podía ver a donde llegaban, al otro lado un pasillo corto y una estancia donde le pareció adivinar a un par de personas. Se quedó quieta unos minutos, tal vez la señorita aún no la había visto o estaba muy ocupada. Se dio cuenta también que había dejado de llover, se había hecho el silencio afuera...

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- preguntó la señorita mirándola

-Sí, sí... buenas tarde... me llamó Emily Prentiss y... estoy buscando a alguien- dijo casi temblando al finalmente hablar, sabía que había hablado entrecortadamente y que no había sido muy clara, pero no podía hacer más.

-¿Alguien del personal o alguna de nuestras niñas?- preguntó de nuevo

Emily sentía como le sudaban las manos, no había pensado en que explicaciones tendría que dar. Intentó responder que buscaba a una niña, a su niña en especifico, pero apenas le salía la voz para eso. Algo debió entenderle la señorita en cuestión porque le preguntó a que niña y para que... Emily seguía en shock de cierto modo, pero le extendió la foto. La otra mujer la tomó y sonrió al reconocerla.

-Sólo pueden pasar familiares o los tutores certificados de las niñas- comentó la señorita mirando a Emily con curiosidad

Emily tuvo que juntar todo su coraje, toda su decisión, todos los anhelos guardados por muchos años, los secretos, las ganas de tener su propia familia y su propio lugar en el mundo, las esperanzas de Hotch el equipo que llevaba con ella y todo el valor que se podía tener para, acompañada de los documentos que comprobaban toda la verdad, poder decir la siguiente frase:

-Yo soy su madre-


	5. El momento

**N.A. **Lamento la tardanza, anduve algunos días sin computadora y sin poder actualizar, pero aquí va la continuación. Lamento también que sea un capítulo corto, pero espero que igual lo disfruten. Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**5- El momento. **

Las escenas de reencuentro siempre se cuentan como momentos mágicos, como momentos de descubrimiento, sonrisas, lagrimas y perdón... Las escenas de descubrimiento también como algo brillante, algo mágico, un momento de recuperar algo que siempre hizo falta aunque no sé sabía como tal que significaba esa ausencia. Todo funcionaba como una escena de película donde todos acaban felices. Donde la madre se reencuentra con las hija perdida y es todo amor, lagrimas, redención y "mi pobre niña ¿qué te han hecho?"

Emily sabía que nada de eso era real. Emily sabía que no podía esperar un recibimiento así, que no podía contar con lagrimas de alegría, que lo que encontraría sería preguntas, que la niña que iba a conocer le pediría explicaciones y era justo dárselas, aunque podía ser tardado y difícil. Emily sabía que aquello no era un cuento. Y estaba preparada para enfrentarse a eso.

Esperó un rato a que la señorita en cuestión revisará archivos y llamará a su jefa, luego se sentaron a hablar con ella tantas personas que le sorprendió y se vio en la terrible necesidad de contar su historia a unos desconocidos, claro que una versión un poquito más resumidita y sin explicar que ella y Hotch no estaban juntos en ese momento, ni que él no tenía idea de que tenían una hija hasta un par de semanas antes.

-Esto no es para nada normal...- dijo la directora del internado como si esperará que eso desanimará a Emily, pero ella no se iría

-Lo sé... sé que es irregular, que han sido muchos años, pero...- Emily titubeo un segundo sólo para que su siguiente afirmación tuviera la contundencia esperada- pero... ¿no esperan a caso que las niñas que estén aquí puedan tener un lugar seguro, feliz y donde las quieran cuando salgan de aquí? ¿Qué habría de malo entonces en que me presenté en busca de mi hija? Tal vez tardé, pero estoy aquí, con la verdad, con explicaciones y con años de cariño guardado-

Y pasó exactamente lo que esperaba... se rindieron a sus palabras. Y fueron a buscarla... Emily camino detrás de tantas personas que la seguían mirando sin terminar de entender, pero Emily no necesitaba el entendimiento de ninguna de ellas. En el jardín, como la lluvia recién se había detenido, habían salido ya algunas niñas. Emily sondeo con la mirada a todas... el comité se detuvo y le pidió que esperará... y entonces la vio. Y sintió que era una aparición.

Los minutos que tardó una maestra y la directora del internado en hablar con la chica fueron invisibles para Emily, igual pudieron ser horas e igual segundos, no lo supo.. hasta que ella se acercó. Y por un momento al mirarla la reconoció como si la hubiera visto toda la vida. Tal vez si había algo mágico en ese primer segundo de encuentro. En esa escena que tenían para mirarse por primera vez. Tal vez en ambas hubo ese reconocimiento, porque cuando ella la miró no hubo por un segundo dudas o confusión. Emily sonrió. Y advirtió una sonrisa en ella

-Hola- dijo al verla

-Hola- contestó ella... silencio- me llamó Eli-

-Eli Dakota- completó Emily- lo sé, perfectamente-

-¿Es cierto lo que ellos dicen?- preguntó Eli- ¿qué tú eres...?-

-Sí- dijo Emily con un hilo de voz

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras ambas se evaluaban con la mirada tras esa pequeña confirmación. No había abrazos, lagrimas, nada así... sólo esa mirada evaluadora y pronto empezarían las preguntas. Iba siendo momento. De hecho Emily también estaba llena de preguntas, sobre como era ella, qué le gustaba, que quería, sus sueños, sus anhelos, todo... pero su turno de preguntar era el segundo, sabía eso también.

La mirada la había heredado de ella, incluso en el modo de hacer algunas expresiones, pero la sonrisa de Hotch, era claro... todo lo demás lo iría averiguando en su momento. La primera mirada no alcanzaba para descubrirlo todo... No podía creer que estuvieran ahí. Tenía tantas cosas en mente, ganas de decir y hacer tantas cosas... y sin embargo no se movía, no podía, se sentía paralizada, sentía que no podía más que mirarla y atesorar esa primera mirada después de tantos años.

Pero el instante se rompió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó Eli

-Lo que quieras- contestó Emily preparándose para lo que fuera

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- y lo dijo como si en cualquier momento pudiera echarse a llorar... aunque fue por un segundo y luego recuperó la compostura, dura, resistente, tan parecida a Emily

-Es una historia larga en realidad- contestó Emily

-Tengo tiempo- contestó ignorando todo alrededor

Y Emily no tuvo más que entender que venía el tiempo de contarle toda la verdad... esos catorce años de historia. Y algo más, volver atrás... y si no le había contado toda su historia de amor, desamor, partida y perdida totalmente completa (más que a Hotch) definitivamente ella se la merecía. Iba a ser una tarde difícil.


	6. Paso a paso

**6- Paso a paso... **

Era fin de semana, Jack se había tomado una siesta después de un día agitado en el parque y Hotch no esperaba despertarlo hasta la cena, se tomaría un descanso, se lo merecía después de una agitada semana de trabajo sin Emily. Demasiados casos, demasiado estrés, demasiada tristeza mal disimulada en el equipo... y además pensar en Emily ocupaba casi toda su mente, especialmente de noche cuando su mente estaba libre de todo lo demás.

Se dejo caer sobre el sofá y dio una vuelta a los canales de la televisión sin mucho éxito, dio una vuelta por el departamento como buscando que hacer. Se sentía intranquilo. Algo estaba pasando y no atinaba a saber que... Finalmente, tras meditarlo unos minutos, decidió llamar a Emily. Al instante ella contesto

-¿Emily?-

-Estaba a punto de llamarte- contestó ella, su voz sonaba rara

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hotch y hubo un silencio al otro lado, escucho algo parecido a un suspiro, tal vez a un sollozo- ¿Emily? Háblame-

-La encontré, Aarón- dijo ella al fin y Hotch se sintió pasmado- La he visto-

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo ha sido?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿has hablado ya con ella?, ¿qué sucedió? Cuéntamelo todo, amor- Hotch no podía controlar sus preguntas

-Acabo de salir del internado apenas, recién la vi... no puedo creerlo- Emily hablaba con un nudo en la garganta a causa de tantas emociones- ella es, es perfecta Aarón, es preciosa, es inteligente... apenas tuve tiempo de conocerla, de hablarle, de poder contarle de mi, de ti, de quien es ella, es apenas el principio...- Emily sollozó

-Es un hermoso principio, aunque sea tarde- contestó Hotch sonriendo desde el otro lado del mundo- ¿qué sigue ahora?-

-No estoy segura... en realidad apenas la he visto, he tenido poco tiempo para hablarle y explicarme, creo que la verdad tardará en hacer efecto y no espero de inmediato una respuesta, una reacción... tal vez se enfade conmigo, es probable, me preguntó porque tardé tanto en aparecer... y fue difícil explicarme, por ahora lo esta digiriendo, pero... tal vez se enfade y... –Emily se detuvo para tomar un respiro- quiero llevarla a casa, quiero que te conozca, quiero que sea mi familia al fin, nuestra familia-

-También quiero eso, de verdad que lo quiero- contestó Hotch- pero creo que puede tardar un poco ¿verdad?-

-Un poco tal vez...-

Se quedaron callados, a ninguno parecía importarles el silencio o que estaban haciendo una larga llamada internacional, estaban juntos soñando con ese futuro, con esa idea de estar juntos, de tener una familia, de recuperar a esa hija a la que no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer, habían perdido años de ella, no querían perder más... y los tranquilizaba tener esos sueños escuchando la respiración del otro.

-La llevaré a casa- declaró Emily al fin

-¿Quieres que vaya?-

-No, creo que no... si te necesito te llamaré al momento-

-Y yo me telé transportare a tu lado si es necesario- contestó él haciéndola sonreír

-La llevaré a casa- repitió Emily- te lo prometo- y en parte se lo prometía a si misma

-Sé que lo harás- contestó él... y de pronto escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Jack abrirse- me temo que tengo que dejarte amor, ¿hablamos luego?-

-Claro que sí- contestó ella- me dio gusto escuchar tu voz-

-También a mi la tuya... Te quiero, Em-

-Y yo a ti-

Hotch suspiró al colgar el teléfono, se sentía nervioso, confuso, pero emocionado, sentía que algo muy bueno estaba por pasar. Se volvió hacia Jack que se tallaba un poco los ojos. Hotch adoraba a su hijo, era el centro de su vida, lo amaba muchísimo, tanto como era posible, del modo que amaba a Emily también... del modo en que estaba listo para amar a una nueva persona. Sonrió inevitablemente.

-Hola amigo...- Hotch lo sentó junto a él en el sofá- tengo que contarte una historia ¿sabes? Una historia importante...-

Y se dio cuenta de que si lo amaba tanto tenía que contarle la verdad antes de que las cosas siguieran adelante... E iba a ser una tarde larga al tener que explicarle eso a un niño pequeño... hubiera querido que Emily estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

-...-...-

Dakota entro en su habitación silenciosa, meditando. Compartía habitación con su mejor amiga, Marina. Habían estado juntas en el internado prácticamente desde siempre, podía compartir con ella absolutamente todo, pero eso era más difícil, no sabía como explicarlo... Por suerte su amiga no se reprimía a la hora de hacer preguntas.

-¿Quién era?- soltó nada más la vio- Cuéntame-

-Era...- le costó decirlo- era mi madre-

La otra chica se sorprendió. Se quedo sin palabras. Desde que la conocía sabía que no tenía familia, o al menos no que conociera, siempre había estado ahí, conocía gente, alguien pagaba el internado, las cosas que necesitaba, pero se hacia a través de un abogado, él era su único vinculo con el pasado, quien pagaba, quien resolvía, quien le dejaba cada año un regalo en su cumpleaños de quien sabe quien; ninguna investigación a la oficina principal, donde guardaban su expediente había resuelto las dudas, como si su pasado estuviera encriptado, escondido... Y ese día de pronto se cambiaba todo.

-¿De verdad lo es?-

-Me ha parecido que sí-

-Me ha contado porque me dejo... me ha dicho porque no ha venido antes... Es una agente, trabajaba en el FBI, tenía un trabajo tan peligroso-

-¡Que fuerte!- soltó Marina

-Toda mi vida creí que no tenía a nadie... toda mi vida y ahora...- se quedó sin voz

-Debería alegrarte-

-En cierto modo lo hace...-

-¿Y tú padre?-

-En Estados Unidos, también trabaja en el FBI- contestó ella

-¿Por qué no estas contenta?- preguntó su amiga- pensé que soñabas con tener una familia, con salir de aquí algún día y tener a donde ir... así que... ¿qué te preocupa? Deberías estar saltando de felicidad y volviéndome loca con las historias de a donde iras, de cómo será tu familia-

-Es que... han pasado catorce años... ¿cómo sé que vino a buscarme porque me quiere y no porque se sentía culpable?-

-Tienes que confiar en ella ¿no? en que esta aquí porque te quiere...-

-Supongo-

La mirada de Emily le había parecido sincera, mucho... pero no la conocía, no sabía si podía fiarse realmente de ella. Escribió en su diario para desahogarse y se fue a dormir... Esa noche soñó con su familia, con un lugar que no conocía, con la mujer a la que acababa de conocer abrazándola, creyó recordarla borrosamente de cuando era pequeñísima, aunque sabía que era imposible... En el lado contrario de Londres, Emily soñaba con lo mismo.


	7. Todo es mejor en conjunto

**N.A. **Hola a todos, ya esta la continuación, lamento muchísimo el retraso pero ha sido un mes difícil... espero que les guste. Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews. Saludos

**7- Todo es mejor en conjunto**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Emily y Eli se habían conocido, pero apenas habían tenido oportunidad de verse y de hablar, Emily se daba cuenta de que mientras más cosas le contaba de su vida más dudosa se veía la chica y eso le preocupaba. Algo estaba pasando y no sabía bien que era, al mismo tiempo el trabajo en Londres estaba resultando agobiante esos días especialmente... estaba cansada.

Era domingo por la mañana... quería tomarse el día, sabía que tenía que ir a ver a Eli y tenía que hacer muchos tramites para sacarla del internado, contestar muchas preguntas, pero estaba agotada, eran demasiadas cosas para ella, necesitaba un descanso, un respiro... físicamente estaba cansada, pero emocionalmente estaba exhausta, y aunque hacía un importante esfuerzo para ocultarlo tenía la sensación de que si ese día se levantaba y hablaba con alguien caería hecha pedazos.

Sonó el teléfono, varias veces, pero la verdad no quería contestar, si era una emergencia le dejarían un mensaje seguramente, pero era domingo y no tenía porque ser algo del trabajo, podían ser del internado, pero también le parecía poco probable... se abstuvo de contestar las cinco veces que marcaron, porque en ningún momento le dejaron mensajes. Bien podía quedarse en la cama hasta mediodía si quería...

Pero a eso de las diez y cuarto tocaron a su puerta... y sonó su teléfono, se molestó... pero supuso, después de unos minutos, que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas y que tendría que responderle al mundo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta tratando de no tropezar con las muchísimas cosas que aún no había desempacado.

Y se encontró a su equipo en su puerta, al menos parte de su equipo estaba ahí. Frente a ella estaban Hotch, Rossi y JJ. Emily se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó ella

-Visitándote- le contestó JJ con una sonrisa cansada

-¿Por qué?-

-Em... ¿qué tal que cuando estemos adentro y con un café te contamos lo que quieres?- le dijo Rossi arrastrando su maleta hacia adentro- acabamos de hacer un vuelo muy largo y necesitamos un descansito-

-Disculpen, pasen... – invitó Emily haciéndose a un lado- les prepararé café-

Los tres agentes saludaron fugazmente a Emily al entrar, antes de dejarse caer cansadamente en los sillones de Emily y dejar sus maletas a un lado. Emily se demoró unos minutos en volver con café para todos. Estaba tan sorprendida que incluso había olvidado su cansancio... tras unos sorbos de café finalmente empezaron a hablar.

-Perdona por ni siquiera saludar bien, pero fue un vuelo largo y molesto, cruzar el Atlántico es un verdadero fastidio- le dijo JJ

-Esta bien... pero me han sorprendido al venir- les dijo Emily

-Te hubiéramos sorprendido un poco menos si hubieras contestado nuestras llamadas de hace rato, cuando hablábamos desde el aeropuerto- recriminó un poco Hotch- empezamos a preocuparnos de que no contestaras-

-Lo siento... ni siquiera sé donde deje mi teléfono, fue una semana cansada- se excusó Emily

-No te preocupes, justo por eso estamos aquí- le dijo Hotch nuevamente- porque sabemos que debe haber sido una temporada difícil-

-¿qué?-

-Venimos a ayudarte con la chica, Em- aclaró Rossi que había terminado su café y se levantaba en busca de otra- Reid, Morgan y García se disculpan por no venir, pero creímos que era bueno que alguien se quedará trabajando y de apoyo en casa para cuando volvieras-

-Dan por hecho demasiado pronto que volveré- dijo Emily

-¿Qué no volverás?- casi saltó JJ

-claro que sí... pero es muy pronto para darlo por sentado- dijo Emily- aún no sé que va a pasar con Eli y... no sé...-

-Respira profundo- le dijo Hotch abrazándola por la espalda- venimos a ayudarte a resolver esto lo más pronto posible-

-Gracias-

-De preferencia en menos de diez días- agregó JJ y Emily la miró extrañada- es que tengo una familia que volver a cuidar y Will me matará si desaparezco por tanto tiempo, por eso ya hasta compré mi boleto de vuelta-

-De acuerdo, tendré que darme prisa con esto... aunque no sé como-

-Pues puedes empezar con ir a arreglarte para que Hotch y tú vayan al internado- dijo Rossi

-De acuerdo... ¿y ustedes que harán?-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Rossi señalándose a él y a JJ- nos quedaremos a dormir un rato y les enviaremos apoyo moral desde aquí-

Emily soltó una ligera risa, pero no dijo nada y fue a arreglarse. Su descanso tendría que esperar a otro momento, tenía que resolver eso lo más pronto posible... Algo más de una hora después ya estaban ella y Hotch frente al internado con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sabían que esa sería otra gran prueba.

Los recibieron velozmente, con la noticia de que Eli estaba castigada, algo especialmente común en ella... sin embargo ellos estaban especialmente interesados en resolver los tramites para sacarla de ahí antes de verla. Eso sería tardado y difícil, ellos no estaban casados, habían pasado muchos años, apenas habían reaparecido y tenían una hija que no los conocía... tendrían que responder muchísimas preguntas.

Al cabo de un largo rato, de responder preguntas, llenar papeles y profundizar en muchos recuerdos, empezaron a encontrar respuestas... al menos ya nadie los miraba con molestia porque no estuvieran casados y no hubieran estado juntos mucho tiempo.

-Pues bueno... creo que tenemos todo...- dijo la directora del internado- creo que nada más tenemos que enviar una solicitud y algunos documentos por fax, pero me parece que tienen grandes posibilidades de que esto se resuelva en unos días, una semana cuando mucho... supongo que mientras esperan podrían pasar a ver a Dakota, supongo que deberán hablar seriamente con ella de algunas cosas- completó la directora mirando directamente a Hotch, dando a entender que lo correcto era que él la conociera antes de llevársela en calidad de su padre

-Eso estaría bien-

-Pasen al salón y le pediremos que baje de su cuarto-

-En realidad... ¿habría problema si subimos a verla?... tal vez sería más privado- sugirió Emily con mirada casi suplicante

-Sí, esta bien... acompáñenme-

La siguieron hasta la habitación de la chica, donde ella estaba tirada de espaldas en su cama haciendo una tarea. Los miró confundida... a Emily la conocía, pero a Hotch no y sabía que cada que su madre aparecía lo hacía acompañada de alguna sorpresa, probablemente él era la sorpresa. La directora los dejo solos.

Se miraron en silencio unos minutos... Hotch estaba increíblemente pálido, tenso, sus ojos reflejaban muchas emociones a la vez... Eli miró a Hotch fijamente durante casi un minuto entero, luego miró a Emily para preguntar

-¿Quién es él?- y al preguntarlo le tembló ligeramente la voz

-Tu padre- contestó Emily

Eli abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo, miró a Hotch, miró a Emily... estaba algo aturdida, las sorpresas no se acababan nunca y no sabía que decir al respecto, se quedo callada y sorprendida frente a ellos, pero al parecer Emily no había acabado

-Y venimos para llevarte a casa con nosotros- dijo Emily

-Pues contigo las sorpresas nunca acaban- soltó de golpe Eli sin poder decir nada más a partir de ese momento.


	8. Camino a casa

**N.A. **Listo, ya esta la continuación, espero les guste... _Este capítulo va especial para Nanny, para Lady Lunera y para _. Gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir.

**8- Camino a casa**

Tardaron casi toda la semana en acceder a la petición de Hotch y Emily para sacar a su hija de ahí para poder llevársela a Estados unidos. Habían tenido tiempo suficiente para acercarse a ella, para intentar hablarles sobre ellos, para que también Rossi y JJ la conocieran... Pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a acercarse a ellos, mientras más se acercaba el tiempo de irse ella parecía más silenciosa y distante.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día de la verdad, el momento de que Eli dejará el internado y se fuera con ellos, había cierta tensión en el aire, como si la chica no quisiera irse del todo. Emily y los demás fueron a recogerla al internado, ayudarla a empacar sus últimas cosas, esperar que se despidiera, para poder llevarla al departamento de Emily... pero igual ella parecía silenciosa y retraída con ellos.

-Y... ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Eli Dakota una vez que estuvieron en el departamento de Emily

-Pues en un par de días- contestó Hotch amablemente- en cuanto tengamos tus papeles y un boleto de avión-

-Ok...- luego silencio

-¿quieres ir a comer algo o algo así?- le ofreció Emily amablemente

-Seguro... porque no-

Estaban por salir para ir a un buen restaurante, cuando sonó el teléfono... Emily contestó y su expresión cambio totalmente, era un fatídico día para que la necesitaran en el trabajo, pero no podía no responder a ese llamado... sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo a penas unas semanas después de haber empezado, sabía que había sido tramposo con la oficina de Londres usarlos de excusa para ir, se sentía culpable por ello.

-Lo siento, pero debo ir a resolver esto, váyanse sin mi...- dijo Emily con cierto aire triste por eso- yo los veo más tarde-

-Llámame si necesitas algo o si nos vemos más tarde- comentó Hotch y todos se separaron

Emily estuvo durante varias horas en la oficina, tenía muchos pendientes y aún debía explicar porque presentaba su renuncia a tan poco de haber llegado, así que no iba a ser una tarde sencilla... Hotch le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle que estarían toda la tarde ocupados... al menos no los haría esperar en su departamento. Aprovecho unos minutos para apartar un boleto de avión para Eli.

Cuando regresó finalmente a su departamento, después de que hubieran aceptado su renuncia, aún no había nadie ahí... Hotch y los otros habían llevado a Eli al cine y a cenar, así que probablemente tardarían en llegar. Estaba sola, hacia varios días que no lo estaba y se sintió extraña. Ahora tendría que pensar en conjunto, en una familia... Eso siempre que Eli estuviera más dispuesta a comunicarse con ellos.

Entre tanto desastre en el departamento, con tantas personas quedándose ahí apenas había algo de orden, de modo que las cosas de su hija aún estaban a mitad de la sala, se dispuso a moverlas a la habitación... y entonces algo cayo de una de las bolsas exteriores de su maleta. Era un libro... no, un cuaderno... Emily lo levantó para volver a guardarlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que era su diario. Dudó un momento... y entonces lo abrió en la última página escrita, no le sorprendió nada que hubiera escrito sobre ella y Hotch... Leyó unas líneas, sabía que no era correcto pero lo hizo, y se sorprendió...

_"... es raro que hayan aparecido de pronto, sé que son mis padres porque tengo algo de ellos, no puedo evitar notarlo, aunque no me encanta del todo... me gustaría irme, eso sí, me gusta que me ofrezcan eso, pero... siento que no me quieren, que no vinieron a buscarme por cariño, tal vez por culpa, igual siento que no me quieren y no me gustaría irme así..."_

Emily detuvo la lectura, se sentía preocupada, dolida, ella realmente quería a su hija, Hotch también y sabía que el equipo lo haría, tendría una familia entera, no podía creer que ella creyera eso justo después de que habían cruzado medio mundo para buscarla. Suspiró profundamente, tendría que encontrar un modo de convencerla, de explicarle... tenía que encontrar el modo de decirle lo mucho que ella significaba. Estaba por llamar a Hotch para que regresaran y pudieran hablar con ella, cuando revisó otras páginas del diario.

_"... me pidieron en clase que escribiera algo que soñará... ¿qué sueño?... con viajar, con ir a América, con ir a Estados Unidos... con tener una familia que me llevé, eso sería fantástico, me gustaría viajar, ver el gran cañón, me gustaría conocer el FBI, me gustaría... son tantos sueños, me gustaría que no fueran imposibles..."_

Emily sonrió... ese sueño le acaba de dar una buena idea, podía cumplirle sus sueños, podía mostrarle en un viaje lo mucho que ella significaba. Funcionaría. Era muy buena idea. Entonces se decidió a llamar a la UAC, llamó a García.

-¿García?-

-Emily querida, que gusto me da escuchar tu bella voz- saludo García al otro lado del teléfono- tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado allá, detalladamente-

-Te contaré todo con calma Penélope, pero ahora te tengo un encarguito importante, algo que sólo tú puedes resolver-

-Me encanta como suena eso mi querida Emily... ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Boletos de avión, reservas de hotel, permisos de vacaciones para ustedes...-

-Son muchas cosas guapa... pero las resolveré en un momento, sólo dime... ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

-Pues... digamos que entre tú y yo vamos a cumplirle un sueño a una chica un poco desalentada...- contestó Emily sonriendo- pero eso sí, necesito que esto sea un secreto entre nosotras dos, al menos hasta que volvamos a DC ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro que sí... ¿cuándo vuelves?-

-Este fin de semana-

-Perfecto, creo que puedo conseguir todo lo que necesitas antes... ahora cuéntame el plan completo-

Y Emily le contó detalladamente todo lo que estaba pensando hacer para demostrarle a Eli que tenía una familia que verdaderamente la quería y que nunca iba a dejarla sola. Nunca... Ese era el inicio de su regreso a casa.


	9. Algo llamado hogar

**N.A. **Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero aquí va el nuevo capítulo... _Para Michelle rodriguezjimenez, gracias por seguir... :D_

**9- Algo llamado hogar**

El viaje al aeropuerto hubiera sido más fácil si Eli hubiera hablado con alguien o respondido alguna pregunta, pero estaba totalmente hermética, sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando a todos alrededor... Pero a diferencia de otras veces Emily no intentaba hablar con ella, parecía demasiado preocupada por otras cosas que tampoco compartía con los demás.

El vuelo fue mejor, tal vez porque era la primera vez que Eli hacia un vuelo intercontinental y estaba muy emocionada, incluso volvió a hablar, aunque sólo de cosas como el avión, viajar y mirar por la ventana, no mencionaba a donde iba, ni hablaba de familia... Más de una vez JJ amablemente le preguntó como se sentía con respecto a cambiar de país e irse con ellos, pero la chica siempre evadía la pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que traes en mente?- preguntó Hotch discretamente a Emily a mitad del vuelo

-Nada... ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Por qué estos últimos días pareces distraída, como si estuvieras planeando algo que no me quieres contar, como si hubiera otra cosa que requiere tu total atención- dijo Hotch

-No me perfiles, Aarón- se quejó Emily

-¿entonces es verdad?- preguntó Hotch, pero Emily no le contestó -¿Emily qué estas planeando ahora?-

-Nada malo, eso lo prometo- contestó ella

-No me ocultes esto, Emily- se quejó él- la última sorpresa que olvidaste decirme viene sentada en este avión también- y con esto señaló a Eli

-Es algo para cuando lleguemos a D.C., algo especial que planeé para Eli- contestó Emily en voz baja

-Pues igual debes contarme- dijo él y hubo más silencio de parte de Emily- ¿alguien lo sabe?-

-García... ella me ha estado ayudando-

-¿Y no puedes decirme a mi?-

-Mmmm... no me presiones Aarón- se quejó Emily luchando internamente con contarle o no lo planeado

-Emily... estamos juntos-

Emily soltó un suspiro, pesé a todo, eran una pareja, habían hablado mil veces de eso, de volver a estar juntos y confiar, se amaban y... Emily sabía que no cambiaba nada hablar con él de eso, además un poco de apoyo le vendría bien. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó de su asiento. Hotch de inmediato se dispuso a seguirla... y desde el extremo contrario del avión, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Rossi, pudieron hablar sobre el pequeño plan de Emily una vez que volvieran a casa.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron todos estaba cansados y hartos del poco espacio en el avión, Eli parecía impresionada y miraba alrededor como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, Hotch caminaba todo el tiempo junto a ella aunque ambos sin hablarse... Era el gran momento, el momento de saber si ella podría ser parte de sus vidas, si todo saldría bien. Mientras esperaban sus maletas Emily llamaba por teléfono.

-Dime que esa llamada era para conseguirnos taxis a casa- le dijo JJ a Emily cuando recupero su maleta- estoy cansada-

-No, lo siento, era Morgan- contestó Emily guardando su teléfono- viene por nosotros, pero me temo que no nos llevará a casa aún-

-¿Bromeas?- se quejó Rossi

-No, lamentablemente no-

-¿Y entonces a donde vamos?- se quejó Eli que estaba cansada y no entendía nada

-Al trabajo- contestó Emily sin aclarar nada más

Afuera los esperaba ya Morgan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un par de flores. Fue saludando uno por uno a todos, deteniéndose especialmente a abrazar a Emily, pues la había extrañado bastante esas semanas. Le negó las flores tanto a JJ y a Emily e hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, se las dio a Eli.

-Hola, soy Derek y es un placer conocerte- le dijo a la chica

-Yo...- ella se quedó un segundo sin palabras- nunca me habían regalado flores-

-Es un regalo de bienvenida a nombre de toda esta familia- le sonrió Morgan

-Gracias- susurró Eli y sonrió por primera vez en varias horas

Se apretujaron en la camioneta de Morgan para ir a la UAC, en el asiento del copiloto Eli miraba D.C. con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendida, se sentía en un mundo nuevo y todos intentaban señalarle sitios y contarle anécdotas... Hotch y Emily iban de la mano, incapaces de soltarse, ese trayecto iba tan bien, necesitaba que a partir de ese momento todo fuera así de bueno.

En la UAC los esperaban García y Reid ansiosos de verlos, los abrazaron con igual de fuerza y no pararon de hablar y hacer preguntas sobre todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas semanas... Era como si llevaran medía vida sin ver a Emily, quedo claro cuan difícil les había resultado que el equipo estuviera separado. Eli, que ya había sido abrazada sorprendentemente por Reid y García, miraba todo sin moverse, sorprendida y asustada a la vez. Era un día realmente loco.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que estarías en un edificio del FBI?- le preguntó Morgan

-No... aunque siempre soñé con eso- confesó la chica

-Entonces mereces un tour personalizado- ofreció Morgan- así no te sentirás excluida, porque te juro que pueden pasar horas antes de que García suelte a tu madre, eso tardara mucho-

Mientras Morgan paseaba a Eli por la UAC y JJ le daba pormenores de Londres a Reid, Emily hablaba en privado con García y terminaba los planes que tenían para la llegada de Eli a sus vidas... Era tarde cuando finalmente todos decidieron que era tiempo de dejar la UAC... y sólo hasta ese momento Hotch habló con el equipo para hacerlos parte de los planes que tenía Emily para esos días. Mientras Emily se llevaba a parte a Eli para ser quien le dijera todo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó la niña- estoy exhausta y aún no me he instalado-

-Me temo que no tendrás tiempo de instalarte- dijo Emily- de eso justo quería hablarte-

El rostro de la chica palideció al momento, temió lo peor durante ese segundo, sintió que todo acababa ahí, que Emily había cambiado de parecer, que iba a enviarla de vuelta, que sus peores temores se volverían realidad... y entonces Emily le entregó un itinerario de viaje.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Eli con sorpresa

-Tu sorpresa de bienvenida- contestó Emily- nos vamos a que conozcas el Gran Cañon, vamos a un viaje todos juntos... un viaje de familia, porque de ahora en adelante nosotros somos tu familia-

Eli miró mil veces el itinerario, miró mil veces a su alrededor y a las personas que la habían recibido y se dio cuenta de que ese lugar empezaba a gustar, de que ese lugar... tal vez si fuera su hogar.


	10. Familiaridades

**10- Familiaridades **

¿Era real?, ¿de verdad todo eso estaba pasando?, era justamente un sueño hecho realidad, era su sueño hecho realidad, Eli no podía creerlo... Y todo el mundo era parte de eso, toda esa gente que de pronto era su "familia" era parte de eso, quería hacer ese viaje de sueños con ella... No podía creerlo.

Cuando Emily finalmente le explicó que se iban al Gran Cañón en plan "viaje familiar" por poco le da algo, hasta le perdonó que hubiera leído su diario, porque se dio cuenta de que ella estaba realmente dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por ella. Tenía papeles que decían que ella era Eli Dakota Hotchner-Prentiss, era una nueva persona, ella la había hecho una nueva persona... Tal ves la había juzgado mal al inicio, tal vez realmente estaba interesada en ella, tal vez había llegado al lugar correcto después de todo... pero las sorpresas no se habían acabado.

Hotch y Emily aún tenían un asunto importante que aclarar. Estaban nerviosos. Habían pasado la primera noche tras la llegada de Eli en vela, hablando de lo que estaban por hacer. Eli había dicho que ellos tenían demasiadas sorpresas y no lo había dicho como un cumplido... así que el hecho de que aún les faltará una sorpresa los ponía nerviosos a los dos. Muy nerviosos.

-¿Crees que lo entienda?- preguntó Emily

-¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó Hotch

-Ella...- respondió Emily con el corazón en un hilo de la preocupación

-Esperemos que sí- contestó Hotch suspirando profundamente- de cualquier modo tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar como son las cosas-

-¿después de cómo ha sido este último mes crees que será fácil?-

-No, no digo que pueda ser fácil pero... tendremos que hacerla entender, tendremos que hacer que esto funcione... sé que no es fácil para ella, pero lo va a entender...-

-Bueno, Jack ha entendido algo...-

-Sí, al menos a él le he podido explicar algo- dijo Hotch abrazando a Emily- todo saldrá bien, amor... lo haremos bien, te has esforzado mucho para hacerla parte de esta vida, saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien-

Ambos sabían bien que tenían que hacer eso, no había modo de evitarlo, antes de partir en esa especie de vacaciones familiares, tenían que presentar a Eli y a Jack oficialmente como hermanos... y eso no iba a ser fácil. Tenían que sentarse con ambos y tratar de hacer que eso tuviera sentido.

Eli había pasado la primera noche en D.C. en casa de Emily. La misma Em le había tratado de explicar que sólo sería en lo que se acomodaban a todo eso, que estarían todos juntos como una familia, aunque ella misma se sentía rara prometiendo eso. Luego fueron un rato más a la UAC, donde todos eran increíblemente amables con ella, todo estaba preparado para salir esa misma tarde... sólo quedaba esperar a que Hotch apareciera con Jack.

Hotch la llamó unos minutos antes de llegar a la UAC. Emily entonces le pidió a Eli que subiera a la oficina de Hotch a hablar con ella...tendría que explicarle las cosas antes de que viera a Jack de frente... tendría que decírselo para que no explotará frente a Jack, no podía prever como sería su reacción, así que iba a intentar hablarlo con calma.

-Hay algo que necesito explicarte, siéntate por favor- pidió Emily

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sé que estas harta de todas estas sorpresas, sé que esto no ha sido fácil para ti...- Emily quería que su voz no temblará, pero no podía evitarlo

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó Eli... y trató de no enfadarse con ella

-Queremos que conozcas a alguien-

-¿Otro familiar sorpresa?- preguntó la chica con ironía

-Sí, exactamente- contestó Emily y no le pareció desapercibido que ella reacciono casi violentamente a esa respuesta

-¿De quien se trata?-

-De tu hermano...-

-¿Tengo un hermano?- preguntó Eli casi gritando...- pero... pero tú... dijiste que yo era... que tú nunca habías... pensé que sólo era yo y...-

-Escúchame, por favor calma... – Emily le tomó las manos para explicarle y calmarla- no tuve otro hijo, Eli...-

-¿Entonces?- pero miró hacia el escritorio de Hotch y vio la foto de Jack y de cierto modo lo entendió- ¿es de él?-

-Sí... Jack es tu medio hermano-

Eli se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la oficina sin saber que decir, quería gritar o correr o entender algo, no soportaba como Emily le iba contando las cosas a medias, pero tampoco sabía si todo junto le habría gustado, estaba enojada con ella... pero estaba más enojada con él, aunque no sabía porque. Tal vez era una especie de vinculo, tal vez era el único vínculo con Emily que había creado y la llevaba a enfadarse con Hotch como si fuera un traidor con ella, con ambas... estaba molesta.

-¿Y quien es ella?- preguntó finalmente

-Se llamaba Hailey-

-¿Te dejo por ella?-

-No- Emily respondió casi gritando- no fue así-

-Entonces explícame- se enojó Eli de nuevo

-Lo haré, pero no ahora-

-No es justo- se quejó ella

-Lo sé, pero vienen para acá y no tengo tiempo de contarte todo ahora-

-Pero...-

-Por favor- dijo Emily en voz baja- necesito que me tengas paciencia, te contaré todo, pero ahora necesito que se conozcan, por favor... él no tiene la culpa de todo esto, por favor...-

-De acuerdo- suspiró al fin

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Luego la puerta se abrió. Hotch y Jack estaban ahí. Emily y Hotch se miraron preocupados. Afuera todo el equipo estaba atento a lo que pasaba... Jack y Eli se miraron fijamente... ella no lo entendía, no los entendía, toda esa historia la estaba volviendo algo loca, pero... él la miraba curiosamente y sonrió.

-Te traje un dulce- dijo Jack dándole un caramelo rojo grande

-Gracias... me encantan los dulces- sonrió Eli casi a fuerzas

-Podemos jugar si quieres...- dijo Jack

Era un niño de unos siete años, tenía buenas intenciones, no le había hecho nada a ella, no podía odiarlo, sencillamente no podía... Salió de la oficina con él sin saber ni porque lo hacia... él también era su familia, aunque eso fuera aún más raro que todo lo demás. Se quedó un largo rato con él... Hasta que se acercaron JJ y Morgan.

-¿Listos para el viaje?- preguntó JJ- porque es casi hora de irnos-

-Sí- casi gritó Jack- me encantan las vacaciones...-

-Tu padre quiere llevarte a casa antes de irnos de viaje... y yo ire por Henry, así que se divertirán juntos- le dijo JJ

-Genial- Jack salió corriendo en busca de Hotch y JJ fue tras él

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Morgan

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Estas lista?-

-Eso creo...- contestó Eli mirando alrededor- aunque estoy tan confundida-

-Es normal, todo es nuevo para ti-

-Es que... ¿tú los entiendes?- preguntó frustrada- se supone que son mis padres, pero no estaban juntos, y luego esta Jack y... a veces siento que todo esto no es real-

-Es real...- Morgan miró fijamente a Eli- mira, yo los conozco a ambos hace algunos años, su pasado esta lleno de peligros, de heridas, de secretos, muchos... más el de Emily, y para todos ha sido difícil entender, pero los conozco, son mis amigos, mi familia y sé que se aman, que han pasado mucho para volver a estar juntos... no estés molestos con ello, harán lo que sea por ti-

-¿Tú me contarás la verdad?-

Morgan suspiró profundamente.

-Hagamos un trato, tendrás estas vacaciones familiares, la pasaras bien, los conocerás y si después aún no entiendes, aun no crees en ellos, aún tienes dudas entonces yo te contestaré lo que quieras- propuso Morgan

-Trato hecho- contestó ella

Y es que Morgan sabía mejor que nadie lo que iba a pasar... y ella ya no necesitaría hacer esas preguntas. Conocía perfectamente a Hotch y Emily, y a Jack... estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.


	11. Cierto lugar

**N.A. **Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, aquí esta la continuación... que también es el final. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, por leer y por comentar. :D

**11- Cierto lugar**

"_No hay forma más segura de saber si amas u odias a alguien que hacer un viaje con él." Mark Twain_

Emily y Hotch nunca habían pensado en organizar algo así, tenían muchas actividades con el equipo, salidas, tragos, cosas así, pero nunca habían pensado en un viaje tipo familiar, ni siquiera porque Jack y Henry se divertían tanto juntos, pero estaban en eso, haciendo ese viaje al Gran Cañón en un intento extraño de ser una familia, de tener una vida nueva y unida y feliz.

El primer día de ese viaje simplemente fue para llegar a un buen hotel, instalarse, como iban con el equipo, incluido que JJ iba con Will, también se organizaron para cenar juntos... Se sentían contentos en general, era divertido pasar tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo, sin asesinos ni nada así, en el ambiente más relajado y feliz del mundo. Y familiar.

Hotch y Emily dieron una caminata nocturna, aprovechando el poco tiempo que iban a poder tener juntos, la noche era calmada, una media luna acompañaba su pequeño paseo por los alrededores de su hotel, el aire era fresco, iban de la mano en silencio, después de un viaje tan nuevo y agitado les hacia falta un poco de silencio... aunque sólo fuera un momento, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

Encontraron un lugar para sentarse, se quedaron así, tomados de la mano y sin hacer nada más que estar al lado del otro... con tanto caos, planes y viajes no habían pasado un buen rato juntos y solos en mucho tiempo. Que difícil les había resultado pensar en algo romántico durante esas últimas semanas.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo Emily rompiendo el silencio

-Puedes contarme lo que sea...- contestó Hotch

-Yo tampoco había estado jamás aquí- dijo Emily mirando alrededor

-¿En el Gran Cañón?- Hotch se sorprendió un poco- me cuesta creerlo, después de que has estado en medio mundo-

-Bueno, pues nunca había estado aquí... ya lo dije... ese será nuestro secreto-

-Pues tal vez no deba ser sólo nuestro secreto... – dijo Hotch y ella lo miró extrañada- tal vez deberías decírselo a Eli... entonces tendrían algo más para compartir, sería una experiencia que pasarían juntas, eso siempre crea lazos-

-¿Lazos? ¿crees que sea buena idea?- Emily dudaba al hablar

-Sí, es buen momento para eso... todo es nuevo para ella, bueno, es nuevo para todos, pero tú y yo tenemos un lazo irrompible desde hace años, algo superior a todo, pero ahora debemos crear ese lazo con ella, podemos empezar aquí, con esto... ella y tú en un terreno nuevo y neutral-

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando alrededor, aspirando el aire nocturno y saciándose de estar juntos... que diferentes serían las cosas a partir de ese momento, ambos tenían un poco de miedo, aunque no fueran capaces de decirlo, miedo a que todo fuera diferente, miedo a que no pudieran sobrellevar esa nueva etapa de sus vidas, miedo a que no funcionará, miedo a romperse el corazón, miedo a que todo eso terminará muy mal y que, a diferencia del pasado, hubiera más personas lastimadas a parte de ellos dos. Demasiadas cosas en juego.

-¿Crees que todo esto es una locura?- preguntó Hotch de pronto

-¿Venir hasta acá?, ¿qué yo volviera a casa?, ¿o tener una hija adolescente tan de repente? Porque es difícil saber que es más loco- dijo Emily

-Eso responde mi pregunta- contestó Hotch- de hecho lo único que no es una locura es que tú hayas vuelto, Em-

-¿Estas coqueteándome?-

-Definitivamente si- y Hotch se acercó a ella

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Emily acercándose más para besarlo- en medio de ningún lugar en especifico, a mitad de la noche... no sé que tan romántico sea-

-En medio de unas vacaciones "familiares" no creo que tengamos algo mejor- contestó él y besó a Emily

Esos besos aún los derretían por dentro, los fundían entre si y les hacían perder la noción de tiempo y espacio, les hubiera gustado quedarse así toda la noche, besarse, estar juntos y dejar que el resto del mundo se acabará mientras... pero no podían, ese no era un viaje para recomponer todo en su relación, eso lo había hecho el tiempo, Londres, contarse los secretos... ese era un viaje para crear otra relación, una familiar, ese viaje era para Eli.

Hubo un momento de quietud, sus frentes estaban pegadas y sentían la respiración del otro, se daban cuenta de lo diferente que se estaba volviendo su vida. Y sonrieron. Por primera vez un cambio tan repentino les pareció bueno.

-Será mejor que volvamos- susurró Emily

-Buena idea-

Hotch le dio un beso en la frente y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Cuando entraron de nuevo en el hotel encontraron a Eli rondando por la recepción. Todos se detuvieron y se miraron. Eli tuvo que elegir entre huir o hablar, nunca terminaba de estar muy segura de cómo debía manejar las cosas ahora que era parte de una familia. Al final se acercó a Hotch y a Emily.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco- explicó velozmente

-Esta bien, ha sido un día lleno de emociones- contestó Hotch y sonrió, luego miró un segundo a Emily

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta- invitó Emily a la chica

-Acabas de volver de eso ¿no?- se resistió Eli

-Pues puedo dar otra... y te invitó una soda o algo así-

-Suena bien- contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros

Caminaron un rato juntas, luego Emily compró un par de sodas y las tomaron sentadas en una banca en la acera contraria del hotel. El silencio era incomodo, sobre todo al inicio, luego, tras algunos minutos así, el viento de la noche, la tranquilidad en el ambiente, el hecho de que estaba en un lugar nuevo las relajó a ambas. Emily incluso logró distinguir una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de su hija... Tal vez su enojo finalmente había pasado, tal vez la confusión y las dudas se iban disipando y daban lugar a algo mejor, a algo bueno... a un lazo que iba a unirlas, aunque fuera ahí... en ese lugar que no era el hogar de ninguna.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo Emily rompiendo el silencio y sintiendo que repetía una escena, que en el fondo era un tanto personal e intima

-Cuéntame- contestó ella

-Yo tampoco conozco el Gran Cañón-

-¿De verdad?- Eli se veía sorprendida- creí que todos en Estados Unidos lo conocían-

-Pues no, al menos no yo, así que creo que lo conoceremos juntas-

Luego se quedaron en silencio. Sonriendo ambas... El lazo se iba haciendo verdadero entre ellas. Era inevitable sonreír ante eso

-¿Por qué me llamaste Eli Dakota?- preguntó Eli

-Ufff...- Emily no pensaba en esa pregunta- pues... mi madre se llama Elizabeth, así que en parte fue por ella, aunque nunca le diré eso a ella y…- Emily pensó un momento en seguir, no le había dicho eso a nadie antes- me enteré de que estaba embaraza estando en Dakota, luego me enteré ahí mismo que ibas a ser una chica, unos meses después… y cuando decidí que tenía que irme y que no podía llevarte conmigo, decidí también que tú nombre tenía que ser algo que te atará siempre a tu hogar, al sitio de donde venías…-

Dde pronto Eli saltó de su sitio y abrazó a Emily con fuerza… Era el primer abrazo genuino que se daban y ambas estuvieron al borde las lagrimas. Eli jamás había pensado que alguien hubiera pensado en ella de esa forma, con ese amor y esa dedicación, al saber eso se sintió amada. Emily por su parte no esperaba sentir un amor de ese tipo, tan puro, tan familiar, y se sintió agradecida

-¿Te cuento un secreto ahora yo?- preguntó Eli

-Lo que quieras-

-Ya no quiero volver a Londres... estoy feliz de estar aquí... contigo-

Y era verdad. Y eso llenó de calor el corazón de Emily... porque la había encontrado y nunca más iba a perderla.

**FIN**


End file.
